


Action figure theatre: The Doctor shows off his collection of movie actors

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers the secret of the Tenth Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: The Doctor shows off his collection of movie actors

[](https://postimg.org/image/3q8c7eted/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/yqxvlyxjp/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/c0u5f8oyd/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/hnqicprh1/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/zci94c385/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/y8y4sdil1/)


End file.
